


Practicing

by FoundlingMother



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fade to Black, First Kiss, Forced Outing, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Masturbation, On a Mirror, Practice Kissing, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundlingMother/pseuds/FoundlingMother
Summary: "Thor finds him kissing the bathroom mirror above the sink, knuckles gripping the edge of the marble countertop, arms straining to support his weight, and toes hovering an inch off the tiled floor."





	Practicing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining Loki's about 14, while Thor's 16/17. Don't like? Don't read.

Thor finds him kissing the bathroom mirror above the sink, knuckles gripping the edge of the marble countertop, arms straining to support his weight, and toes hovering an inch off the tiled floor.

“I hope you brushed your teeth before trying to stick your tongue down ‘her’ throat.”

Loki jolts, stumbling back, leaving a smudge mark on the mirror.

Thor grins, biting his tongue to suppress his laughter.

The air smells of Thor’s cologne. His little brother looks dressed for a party—street clothing crisply ironed and hair slicked back. He’s cute.

Striking, even.

“You’re home early,” Loki notes, startled expression schooled. He presents a picture of indifference.

“Going somewhere?” Thor asks.

“A party. Mom knows.”

Thor hums. “And there’s someone you wanna kiss at this party? Someone you wanna give your _first_ kiss to?”

“Like that’s any of your business,” Loki snaps, faint blush dusting his cheeks.

“It is when I walk in on you molesting our bathroom mirror,” Thor chuckles. He ignores the uneasy sensation roiling in his gut. “Come on. If you can’t tell you big brother, who can you tell?”

Loki pulls a face.

Thor rolls his eyes. “Tell me, or I’ll tell mom where you’re going.”

“I told you, mom knows—”

“And that lie would be very convincing if she wasn’t my mom, too. No parties until high school, Lokes. Spill.”

If looks could kill, Loki’s glare would put Thor six feet under. Thor beams.

Loki relents, releasing an annoyed sigh. “Lorelei said she’d kiss me.”

Thor frowns. “Who’s Lorelei?”

“You might know her sister, Amora.” Loki shrugs.

Thor does know Amora, personally and by reputation. She’s a grade ahead of him—a senior—and drop-dead gorgeous. He’d heard her mention a sister. He didn’t know she was Loki’s age…

Thor forces himself to relax his jaw. He doesn’t know the girl. She might be nothing like Amora, and even if she is, Loki can—will—make his own decisions.

Thor just wants to protect him. Older brothers protect their younger brothers.

“Do you like her? Lorelei?”

“No!” Loki’s expression twists in horror.

“Then why do you want to kiss her?”

“‘Cause…”

“Because?” Thor prompts, protectiveness subsiding.

Loki crosses and uncrosses his arms. “ _Because_ some asshole told everyone I was looking at him—you know, like _that_ —during gym and now all the guys think… and they’re being fucking idiots and making me miserable in the locker room. I thought if I kissed a girl…” He trails off, picking the skin of his index finger.

“Why’d he tell everyone you were checking him out?” Thor presses. He assumes there’s bad blood. Loki’s mischievous tendencies tend to earn him enemies.

Loki’s eyes flash. “Because I was! I was checking him out! Happy now? That’s the big secret. That’s why I didn’t want—” Loki snorts, and Thor notices tears spilling down his cheeks. “Just get out of my way.” Loki shoves past him out of the bathroom.

Thor stands in the doorway, absorbing Loki’s furious words. The weight of them slams into the pit of his stomach.

He swallows, mortified.

“Fuck.”

Thor pivots on his heels.

Loki’s door is open. Loki’s on his bed, curled towards the wall.

Thor crosses the room, settling on the edge of the mattress. Loki doesn’t push him off, which only makes him feel worse. He focuses on the trail of freckles on the back of Loki’s long, pale neck, ignoring the bizarre urge to trace them.

“Shit, Loki, I’m sorry—”

“It’s fine.”

“No,” Thor hesitates, considering. He lifts a hand and squeezes Loki’s shoulder. “It’s not. No one should ever be forced to out themselves. I thought—” Thor shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. I am so sorry.”

Loki shifts, rustling his dark green sheets. He reaches, wrapping a hand around Thor’s bicep, and tugs. Thor willingly reclines. Loki shuffles close, resting his head on Thor’s shoulder. Thor winds an arm under Loki’s waist, drifting fingers over Loki’s spine.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats.

“Shut up.”

Thor resists the urge to fill the silence that follows. Loki’s breath puffs against his collarbone, echoing throughout the stillness.

“I’m not gay,” Loki says. “I’m—I think I’m bi. Or pan. Pansexual. You know what that is, right?”

“I’ve heard of it.”

“Well, yeah, I might be that. I guess.”

“That’s cool.” Thor cringes internally. “I mean—”

Loki snickers. “You’ve got no idea how to respond.”

“No, I don’t,” Thor admits, thumbing the ridges of Loki’s spine. “But I hope you know this doesn’t change anything. At least, I mean, I know you better, but, there’s no bad change. Yeah?”

Loki draws back, scrutinizing Thor.

“Yeah.”

Thor’s affection swells. He tucks Loki’s hair behind his ear, strands coiling around his fingers.

Loki’s breath catches. Thor’s gaze snaps to Loki’s.

Loki swallows. He licks his lips.

Thor’s heartbeat thunders behind his ribcage.

Denial is hard to maintain hyper-focusing on his little brother’s pretty mouth.

“You asked if there was someone I wanted to share my first kiss with.”

Harder to maintain with Loki’s sweet, vulnerable eyes on him.

Thor skates his thumb along Loki’s porcelain cheekbone.

“You gonna tell me?” He can’t—He can’t be the one to initiate.

“Idiot.”

Loki closes the distance.

Their lips barely brush before Thor surges forward. Loki kisses hungry and clumsy, but he heeds Thor’s encouragement. They move in sync, pressing, chasing, lingering. Closed-mouth kisses. Breath mingling.

Laughter rumbles in Thor’s chest.

Loki shifts, burrowing into Thor’s neck. “I—Did the practice—” He tugs the fabric of Thor’s shirt.

Thor gentles a kiss over Loki’s brow. “You’re perfect, Lo. Don’t overthink it.” He’s certainly trying not to, clinging to the joy of the moment.

“You owe me. ‘Cause I’m not going to the party. And ‘cause you were an ass. _And_ ‘cause I kissed you.”

“I owe you,” Thor concedes.

Loki’s smile stretches against Thor’s skin. “Glad we agree.” He draws back and pecks Thor’s nose, radiating wicked cheer. “‘Cause I know Grandfather Bor brought you mead when he visited, and you’re going to pour us both a glass, or _I’ll tell mom_.”

Thor’s nostrils flare. “I deserved that.”

“Mead, please.”

He disentangles the two of them and rises, grunting.

The mead’s stored in the sewing box. Frigga doesn’t use it—not since she taught Thor and Loki to mend their own torn clothing. Thor pulls the box down from the cabinet above the washing machine and lifts out the bottle. In the kitchen, he pours two generous glasses, then replaces everything before taking the stairs back up to the second floor.

He hears it before he reenters, obscene squelching sound loud in the evening quiet. Loki thrusts two glistening fingers in and out of his puckered hole, driving them deep as his angle permits. He’s beautifully flushed, chest heaving.

Thor’s stomach burst into a flurry of butterflies. He emits a strangled noise from the back of his throat, grip tightening around the glasses, lest they slip and soak the carpet.

Loki cranes his neck in Thor’s direction, glassy-eyed and gasping past a self-satisfied smile.

“J-just practicing.” He extends his free hand. “Help me, big brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something! Yay! I meant for this to be humorous at one point, but it morphed into *gestures upward* that. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Happy holidays!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://foundlingmother.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://foundlingmother.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
